


The Ultimate Gem Guardian ( Steven Universe Future x Danganronpa crossover )

by CheshireFlirtyCat



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Quotev, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireFlirtyCat/pseuds/CheshireFlirtyCat
Summary: Steven is going through a difficult time, everything was changing too fast. All his friends were moving on, yet he was stuck in the past. Hell! Even the Gems have changed with the times, and here he was stuck trying to fix non-existent problems. This was the case for the most part until he received a letter from the best schools of the world. Steven thought he had to be in high school to receive anything from the school, but it seems there are exceptions when one saves the earth from an alien race. With a sigh, he talks to the Gems about it but all agree except Garnet, whose highly against it. When asked why, she gives no answer. So, with that, our hero, our protagonist goes to Hope's Peak on a plane. After all, what could happen at the most Hope filled school in the whole world?
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 29





	1. The Letter

An agaitated sigh escaped the teenager, he had given up on gardening after what happened with the Cactus Steven accident. It was currently 2 am, and he was on his phone, bags hanging down from his eyes as they themselves start to get irritated from the screen. Closing his eyes, and falling back, he sets the phone down and plugs it in to charge as he stares at his ceiling.  _What now? What was he going to do now? _ He never thought about his future, because there was no need. He wanted to just... know everything now. Curling his fist in frustration and slamming it on his bed before grabbing his hair and pulling it. Why must he be like this? Why must he be so imperfect??? He could easily fix everyone's mistakes and then when it came to his, he just couldn't. How come all his friends had it figured it all out now while he sat there in his despair-filled state. Snapping out of his angry state after hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, he didn't realize he had turned pink and made a spiked bubble around him. Pink, a sign of when his emotions had gotten out of control again. His door opens to reveal a poker faced Garnet. Steven looks at her before looking away with awkwardness. He smiles, trying to cover up his true emotions.   
  
" Hey Garnet, I know I should be in bed, but I had nightmares. "  
  
He looks at the fusion, who in turn just frowned, shutting the door behind her and walking over to his bed. She sat down at the edge of the bed, making sure picking a spot that avoided the spiked parts of the bubble. Taking off her visor, she looks at Steven with extreme concern. The teenager looks down at his hands, playing with them as the fusion sighed before finally speaking.   
  
" I know there's been things bothering you, that is causing this... "   
  
Taking one of her hands, she points at the bubble that was now dissolving into nothing since the owner of it was no longer angry at himself. Steven continued to listen closely on her, avoiding her eye contact as he thinks over his past actions over the last few weeks.   
  
" I know we've been childish, but we just want you to cheer up, but thinking about it now... It something deeper than that, isn't it? "  
  
Without speaking, the teen nods softly. Garnet looks away, thinking a way to phrase her next sentence.   
  
" …I know I can't force you to talk to us, but we're always here if you need it. I know you aren't a kid anymore, but everyone needs help from others, you should know that from experience. "   
  
The hybrid lets out a forced heh, looking up at who he considered as the serious mom for the longest time. She did have a point, and he whole-heartily agreed with her statement but...  
  
" Well, something will good happen to you soon, I took a sneak peak into the day. You get some sleep, you got that young man. "  
  
Sighing, he smiles at the fusion, who puts her visor back on, tucking Steven in and giving him a kiss on a forehead. Now, he would've argued, saying he doesn't need a bedtime tuck in and kiss but tonight, he needed it from Garnet. Closing his eyes, he could finally fall asleep without any problems... or so he thought. Once entering dreamland, or nightmareland, he deeply regretted closing his eyes.   
  
_He stood there, in the middle of the of the room. He could instantly tell it was the one on Homeworld and was the one used by his mother when she held the identity of Pink Diamond. He remembered when he was younger, forced into her attired, into her punishments and her duties as the youngest diamond. He wasn't viewed as himself, but he was viewed as his mother as he was always back in the past. But what caught him off guard was the gem standing in the middle, there was without a doubt his mother. She gives him a side glance before facing the wall in front of her as Steven tries to make a move but it seemed he was in a paralysis state. Finally, she turned around to face him, her eyes staring deep into his with those diamond shaped pupils. Terror started to form in the pit of his gut as she continued to stare at him so intensely before the horror of her starting to walk towards him set in. She squats down and stares at him as all he could do was stare back at the very gem that gave up her life and gave his. She also gave him all of her mistakes and problems which had turned into a despair eating monster within him. His eyes widen as he catches her mumbling under her breath.  
  
" You're the thing I gave up my form for? How disappointing. "  
  
He growls and glares at her, wanting so badly to say something back but his voice seemed lost somewhere, as he tries to call for it. Pink Diamond examines the body in front of her once more before getting up, and turning away. Suddenly. he felt he was falling, before feeling a whole bunch of pain all over his body as he screams, holding himself tightly. He could feel Spinel's Scythe cutting into him, Garnet's punches at his sides, Amethyst whip from his back, Pearl's spear through his chest, Jasper's headbutt in his abdomen, Blue Diamond's sadness as tears fell down his face, and Yellow Diamond's lightening zap. Blood poured from his mouth, as it shapes into him as the blood him punches him to the Garden, where Spinel stood waiting for his mother for 6000 years. He lays there, sobbing and screaming before he could feel his feet tingle. Looking down, the could see he was becoming a white/grey gradient as he was now in White Diamond's quarters, she stood there with her smile.   
  
" Imperfection must become Perfection because Imperfection is unacceptable, especially as a diamond. "  
  
Steven clutches his shirt, watching in horror as he loses himself to the very being he had stopped her ways of dictatorship.   
  
" We can't have you keeping secrets, we can't have you bottle everything up. "  
  
It was already at his chest, and looking up, he could see the Gems, the Diamonds including his mother who was now in her Rose Quartz form, Spinel, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, Lars and the Off Colors, Sadie and her new lover Shep, Connie, and Greg. They all watched him as he clutches his head, looking up until he was only inches away from a strange bear. It's coloration was cut down in the middle, his right side white and his left side black. His right side looked all cutesy and his left side looked all evil. It started to laugh as spoke.   
  
" Welcome to Despair, Steven Quartz Universe. "_  
  
Steven woke up, gasping and sweating as he stares at the tv in front of him. His eyes full of fear of what that nightmare held for him. Shakily, he grabs his phone, trying to breath to calm his racing heartbeat. It was 8:40 am. Putting his phone down and taking a few minutes to calm down. It was just a nightmare, it couldn't be real at all but it felt all too real for him. Taking the blanket off of himself, he gets up and opens the sliding door to his porch as he stands and watches the ocean from afar. He smiles at the beautiful sight of the sun rising at the horizon line that separated the sky and the sea. Closing his eyes, his smile fades as he jumps back seeing the image of the bear again. He opens them and clutches his head, shaking a bit.   
  
" Calm yourself, Steven. It's just a nightmare, and it's just a imaginary bear. "   
  
He mumbles quietly to himself before heating his name being called inside by Pearl. Going back inside, closing the sliding door behind him, he opens up his closet and grabs his dad's old hand-me-down black t-shirts with a print of a yellow star. He grabs a pair of pants too and gets himself dressed, before grabbing his pink leather men jacket and slipping on his sandals. He goes downstairs and into his bathroom to brush his hair and his teeth, before shaving to get rid of ant incoming mustache or beard that's trying to make itself shown to the world. Leaving the bathroom, Amethyst greets him with a good morning as Pearl was in the kitchen making them protein shakes.   
  
" Good Morning Amethyst, Good Morning Pearl! What puts you guys in a good mood. "  
  
Amethyst strolls her way to Steven's side and shrugs, putting her hands at the back of her head as if they were a makeshift pillow.   
  
" Good Morning Steven, you see, Garnet said you had trouble sleeping last night- "  
  
_Oh no, Garnet told them!?_ Steven panicked on the inside,  _why would she tell them???_ The teen was afraid that the Gems would push themselves to ask what was wrong with him.  
  
" So, I wanted to start your day off right. I'm so sorry you had a hard time sleeping last night. "   
  
Pearl gave a small, sad smile as she hands him his protein shake. He sigh internally, that was a close one as he thanks Pearl before going outside to check the mail. Remembering that Garnet told him last night that something good would happen to him, he starts to ponder what it is as he opens the mail box. Taking out the mail, he started to sort it by important and what is advertisement before furrowing his brows. There was a letter, all fancy as if was it came out from the 1800's, as he checks it out. It had his name on it with his address before gasping at the sender of said letter, It was from the principal of Hope's Peak High School. Quickly getting inside, he sits down on the couch as he starts ripping open the letter. Amethyst and Pearl notice look at each other before going over and sitting next to him.   
  
" Steven- "  
  
Pearl started before Amethyst interrupted her.   
  
" Yoooooooo, what's that? "   
  
Steven looks in awe as he reads the letter over and over again, making sure he doesn't misread it or that he is dreaming. Garnet comes out of her room, smiling knowing that Steven just received his good news of the day.


	2. The Trip

" I… I got accepted into Hope's Peak high school!!!??? "   
  
Steven yelled excitedly, stars were in his eyes. It had been a long since any of the gems seen him this excited for anything that made him have stars in his eyes. Pearl smiled and looked at Steven, she was so proud of who he had become but so worried that he wasn't quite properly communicating his problems anymore. But she shouldn't be thinking that right now, right now, she has an unanswered question she had yet to ask Steven.   
  
" Well, why is it so exciting to get accepted by Hope's Peak? "   
  
Steven stared at Pearl, with eyes filled with determination, confidence, and hope as he stands up and makes a passionate pose.    
  
" Hope's Peak... It's the most academically successfully school in the whole entire world. Only the best of the best of high schoolers in their fields, the Ultimates they're also called. It said that if you graduate from that school, it's guaranteed success for the rest of your life! And they sent me a letter, calling me the Ultimate Gem Guardian, wanting me in their school. Hell, I don't even go to school but I guess saving the world has their perks, hehe. "   
  
Steven's hands were placed above his heart, his eyes closed as he was a bit from being flustered at the Super High School Level given to him by the school itself. Pearl smiles, as Amethyst seemed interest before getting a mischievous look. Pearl notices it and puts a hand on her shoulder making sure that Amethyst got the message that she shouldn't do anything to ruin Steven's moment. Garnet smiles, pushing her visor up as it makes a shine, she looks into the future to see Steven's success but she didn't see that at all. Her smile fades into a frown as she goes over to Steven, catching the attention of Pearl and Amethyst, as she puts a hand on his shoulder. Steven breaks out of thought, his arms going into his sides as he looks at Garnet, who took off her visor.    
  
" As much as you're happy about this, you shouldn't go. "   
  
Steven's pupils shrink as his eyes widen. Not go? Why didn't Garnet want him to go? But this was one of the best moments of his life! He got accepted into a school that's extremely hard to get into but now she didn't want him to go? Pearl gets up and puts her hand on Steven's other shoulder.    
  
" Well, why not Garnet? We exactly don't send Steven to school already and he seems genuinely happy about getting into this school. "   
  
The teen looked at his bird mom, she had changed a lot, she wasn't this obsessive bird mom she was when she was younger. She handled things that included him very maturely, and let Steven voiced what he had to say in the matter before making her decision. He was glad to have her up and asking why. Amethyst strolls up to Steven's other side, a cheeky smile on her face.    
  
" Yeah dude, could you tell us what you saw that could possibly go wrong? "   
  
They awaited an answer, but none came as Garnet pulls away. The reason why the fusion didn't want to talk about it was because it was too hard for her to do so. She felt she would unfuse if she told him what was to come in the future, and he is so happy and she didn't want to ruin that. So, Garnet did the next best thing.    
  
" I can't say... I can't properly see it but something bad will happen. "   
  
Although it was white lie, it was for the best. Amethyst lets out a raspberry who rolls her eyes and falls back on to couch.    
  
" Tch, whatever. You can't even give a proper answer. "   
  
Pearl looks at Garnet before looking at Amethyst. For once, she agreed with Amethyst in this situation and as much she wanted to believe Garnet, clearly the fusion was hiding something and wouldn't talk about it. She smiles at Steven, speaking to him in a soft voice.   
  
" Steven, you should go pack your bags and visit anyone you wanted to say goodbye too. "   
  
Steven smiles and gives her hug, as the gem hugs him back as he goes up the stairs in a childish way. The teen was so excited, this was a chance to shape his future. After all, he didn't know what to do after quitting Little Homeschool. As he started to pack, he thought about all the people he should visit before he leaves to go to Hope's Peak. His dad was definitely a person to visit and so was the gems themselves, as annoying as they were he was still going to visit the Diamonds. He'll use that chance to check up on Spinel to how she's doing and say goodbye too. He'll say goodbye to Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth and all the gems of Little Homeworld. And that was all... everyone he really knew personally had already said their goodbyes to him. He sighs and plops down on his bed, staring at his ceiling, reminding himself this would be the last time he'll be in his room. With his bag packed, he puts it on and comes down the stairs to meet Garnet no where to be seen, Amethyst napping on the couch and Pearl packing him snacks. He clears his throat to get her attention.    
  
" Oh? Packed already? "    
  
The hybrid nodded as he wakes Amethyst up, hugging her and saying his farewells before going on the warp pad. Pearl looks down confusingly.    
  
" Don't you want to say goodbye to Greg? "   
  
" I think I'll do that last Pearl. "   
  
Understanding why, the two warp to Homeworld, where Pearl was greeted by Volleyball, who gave her sweet butterfly kisses. Steven snickers and walks over, leaving the two lovebirds behind. The Diamonds and Spinel excitedly greet him once they noticed his presences. White Diamond, being the grandma she is, greeted him in a loving matter by patting his head softly. Yellow and Blue Diamond greeted him as aunts do and gave him soft hugs, being careful not to squeeze him to death. Lastly, Spinel wraps her arms around the teen and pulls him close to her as he happily hugs him tightly. After their greetings, Steven went on to explain the situation in which he got the begging from the Diamonds to ' please, at least stay at Beach City so we can still visit each other ' or something like that. Spinel, however, was happy for Steven, although she said it wouldn't be the same without him. Once finding Pearl after saying his last farewells, they both warped back to Beach City.    
  
Making his way to Little Homeworld, he's greeted by Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth. After being greeted, he explained the situation, in which they understood his intentions and would explain to Little Homeworld for him as he should get going. Lastly, was his dad Greg. Smiling at the little car wash his dad owns, he makes his way over to him.    
  
" Hey Stu-ball, what's up. "   
  
" Oh, it's nothing, it's just... I got accepted to Hope's Peak high school. "   
  
Steven chuckled when his dad made an audible gasp as he gave him an big old bear hug. Laughing now, Steven hugs back before the tears well up in his eyes.    
  
" I'm going to miss you dad. "   
  
" I will too! I mean, this exactly doesn't happen everyday. "   
  
Greg looked down at his son, he's grown so much and he knew if Rose was here with him, she would equally be as proud as him right now.    
  
" Just remember- "   
  
Steven looked at his dad for the last time.    
  
" I'm proud of you, and I believe you'll succeed! "   
  
…   
  
Now, he was in the car with Pearl in the passenger seat. He was driving to Empire City's airport as Hope's Peak had already paid for his ticket. It was a long drive, as it was now evening and when they started driving, it wasn't even 12 pm yet. Concentrating on the road, he wondered how many friends he'll make at Hope's Peak. It was 10:45 pm when they got to the airport, and Steven's plane was now ready to board.    
  
" Well, this is it Steven, I guess I can't keep hold of you forever, right? "   
  
He and Pearl chuckled before she gave him a hug, tears welling out of her eyes.    
  
" I remember when you were just a baby, and now you're all grown up. "   
  
She sniffles as Steven hugs her back.    
  
" I'm going to miss you too Pearl. "   
  
Pulling away, he started to leave, waving at her before she was too far away. He goes outside and looks at the plane he'll board to Japan. He might as well as just relax. He plops down in the seat he was assign too, his eyes drooping and bedore the teen knew it, he was asleep.    
  
_It was dark, and he was all alone. Suddenly, theater curtains reveal themselves, showing off to Steven what they were hiding. It was that same bear from his last dream! Now this was getting freaky! He didn't like that all. Before he knew it, he was in a chair as the bear wore Pearl's clothes and held Pearl's spear.  
  
" It's Punishment Time! You have been found guilty, Steven Universe. "  
  
What-!!_   
  
Gasping, he looked out the window to see that they were landing. Jeez, that dream felt really short compared to last time yet it took a longer time to create. Oh well, at least he was here now. He gets off the plane and looks for his luggage, before being greeted by a taxi sent by the school. Well, that was fancy. Sitting down in the back, he takes out his phone and plays on it before arriving at the school gates. He thanks the taxi driver and gets out, being in front of the school now. He admires it before gaining the confidence to go inside.    
  
' This is it. My life starts now! '   
  
He takes a step inside, admiring how nice the place was. It was so shiny. Reading over the letter and the pamphlet they gave him, he wasn't needed until 8. Checking the time, he could see it was only 7:30 am, so he had 30 minutes to spare, right? He takes the time to explore, looking around the place until his vision felt warped as he felt strange before blacking out...


	3. The Hell Begins

**_~~Welcome to Despair~~ _ **

Steven groans, as he wakes up on a... desk? How did he get here? And when? How long was he sleep? Rubbing his eyes, the teen looks around the classroom to see if he could find a clock so he could see the time. His vision was blurry at first but as he kept blinking, the more adjusted his eyes had gotten. Taking a look around the room, he notices how the windows were bolted up with metal, making Steven tilt his head in confusion. Shrugging it off, he notices that the clock say 8:00 am, was he really sleeping for 30 minutes? It felt longer... oh well. Getting up from the desk, he sees that he had a note next to him. Curious on what it said, he picks it up and starts to read it. It seemed as if as a child drew this in crayon, yet the spelling said otherwise as it reads:

_The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world_

The teen was left more confused more than anything as he rereads it. Taking note of it, he puts it back on the desk before gasping at the camera that seemed to be staring at him. 

" What in the absolute hell!? "

He whisper-yells under his breath as he tries to calm himself. Looking around the room more, he gains an uneasy feeling as he sees that the room also has a TV. With a sigh, there was nothing else to do in this classroom, so the hybrid makes his leave. Opening the door, he felt shivers go down his spine, as he now realized how the bags underneath his eyes seem to pull down on his eyes. He also noticed how cold everything was, as I seemed there was no heat as closes the door behind him. Looking out into the hallway, he felt as if he was going to vomit at the design and color choice of this school. Seriously, who thought it was a good idea to make it bright neon purple and black tiles with neon purple walls!?

Anyways, the teen decided to look around the place, and find the place where everyone is meeting up. Speaking about people, why was this school so empty?? Like seriously, if he didn't get a feeling there was something was off about Hope's Peak, he would've thought he was a ghost. Not paying attention to where he was going, he accidentally had bumped into someone. Falling to his butt, he looks to see whoever he bumped into and was going to apologize profusely. It was another teenager, whose hair was brown and a bit ruffled here and there, as he pale green eyes stared at him, also seeing who he had bumped into. The other male also had a green-black jacket that didn't closed up all the way on top a green sweater that was zipped up all the way. He wore normal black pants and sneakers. 

" Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. "

The other male spoke to him, catching Steven's attention as he smiles and waves his hand dismissively. 

" Oh, It's fine. By the way, I'm Steven Universe, The Ultimate Gem Guardian. "

Steven stood up and lend a hand to the other male, who took it gratefully. 

" I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student. "

So, that's what his name was, he'll just call him Makoto. They talked for a bit, exploring the place and saying how strange Hope's Peak was. 

" Tch, at least the school didn't straight tell you that you only got in because you were extremely lucky. "

Steven chuckled at Makoto, he seemed like a good guy, maybe he'll ask to be friends later with him. They got to some doors that were opened, as the both of them looked at each other before cautiously going inside the room. There, it was filled with 14 other students, all arranging in size. It reminded Steven of back at home, with gems that took many shapes and sizes. He could hear someone yell out how there was two more new kids. 

" Huh? Then you guys are all... ? "

Makoto asked a question to which he knew the answer of, though someone within the crowd explained that yes, they were all new and thus it was their new day as well. And then it seemed as the person spoke to themselves about how 16 was a perfect cut off. It was all strange to Steven, he's never really been somewhere without knowing the gems were nearby but now here he was, somewhere far and all by himself. Makoto at the moment was a good acquaintances, but he couldn't really say they were friends.

" Um... How's it going? My name is Makoto Naegi. "

Once again, Steven was snapped out of thought upon hearing Naegi's voice before he looked at Steven. The teen realized at what he was hinting and stumbled a bit with his words.

" Uhhh… Hi, I'm Steven Universe. "

Way to go, Steven, he mentally face-palmed at himself as Makoto continued to speak. 

"Sorry, we're late. A bunch of stuff happened, and then all of a sudden we were just... asleep."

Makoto was not wrong, but he found that he kind of giving the others a too short of a summary. Oh well, he really didn't mind it, at least he wasn't speaking at the moment and it was Naegi. All of a sudden, the guy with his hair sticking all out, with light brown skin, and was wearing his jacket more like a cape than a jacket spoke in a shock manner. 

"Whoa, you too? "

Then, a girl with a very... questionable fashion sense of a goth Lolita and two curled pony tails and those crimson eyes began to speak. 

" Things just get curiouser and curiouser… "

Steven sure did agree with that statement very much. A guy much bigger than he was who seem to have a sharp object on top of his head that could be disguised as hair, with glasses, and a school uniform started speaking. 

" So strange... I declare that beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is a strange situation indeed! " 

Steven wanted to put his own input but was interrupted by Makoto himself. 

" Um... what are you talking about? I honestly have no idea what's going on right now. "

The half gem half human was getting more frustrated by the second, why can't everyone else see that he was trying to speak! A guy with a tight white uniform and hair that yelled ' I keep the law in order ' started to yell. 

" Just a moment! There's something else we must address! " 

Suddenly, the guy points a finger at both boys. 

" Makoto! Steven! Both your tardiness is unacceptable! Surely, you were aware the meeting was to start 8 am sharp! "

That made Steven snap, as he turns pink and stops his foot.

" How about everyone just... SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A MOMENT AND LET ME SPEAK! "

… Silence fell across the room, as all the faces in the room showed different emotions, some curious, others scared, and others shocked. Steven breaths heavily before doing what Garnet had taught him and Connie when they had formed Stevonnie.

" Look, can we all agree that... that we all had the same thing happen to us, right? "

He tried to clear up the tension he had cause but it was too late. Some students nodded in agreement as others did not give an answer. The guy who snapped Steven, blinked before clearing his throat and speaking in a more calm matter. 

" I apologize for yelling, Steven... but please understand that to be late on your first day is unspeakable. And with this I must report you, and you must accept your due punishment. "

Sighing, he hid face, he already made a bad impression of himself in front of his peers, and that was utterly terrible. He acted like a child throwing a tantrum, stupid mom had to be an alien so he inherits all her alieness that she gave to him. Then, a girl with two pink pigtails being held by a bunny and bowtie started speaking up. Steven could tell her initial emotion was fear when he let out that rage. 

" What's your problem? It's not like they *wanted* to be late. They didn't have any control over it. "

Makoto nudged him while the others were busy and gave a look of concern as he whispered to the half gem teen. 

" You okay? That seemed like you had before you even came here. "

Steven shook his head and gave Makoto a thumbs up and smile. 

" No worries, I was just angry that everyone seemed to ignore me. "

Makoto realized he was one of those people and gives an apologetic look, but Steven tells him it's all fine, really. A girl with a red jacket, had her hair tied up, and had baby blue eyes spoke up and teen made sure to pay attention. 

" Everyone, just calm down! Listen, why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves? "

Oh, this was going to be horrible, he knew at this point he was already portrayed in pretty bad light because of his previous actions. A man, whose trench coat looked like it belong in a gang and had the weirdest hair cut spoke. 

" The hell! Now's no time for friggin' introduction! " 

Once more, the goth Lolita spoke up. 

" Maybe, but it maybe be good to at least find out who we are before digging into bigger problems here. I mean, how are we suppose to talk to each other if we do not know each other's names? "

" She holds up a very good point. "

Steven chimed in, trying to help out with the who introducing each other part. 

" Okay, so let's get introductions out of the way, then we can move on whatever else. Sound good? " 

Everyone agreed with a timid blue haired girl's statement as they started going around and introducing themselves with each other. Steven sighs, maybe he’ll just wait until someone decided to come up to him or when he gets his thoughts sorted. He probably should do the thoughts sorted one first, after all, it was nagging on him for being a failure to keep him cool. He couldn’t help it if his gem abilities were so confusing at times and he just wished he was just a normal boy with normal problems but no, he doesn’t get that at all. He sighs and looks into the crowd, time to introduce himself to 14 other people...


	4. Introductions Pt. 1

Steven sighs and goes up to the kid who yelled at him and Makoto that they were late and needed to be punished for it. The kid noticed him approaching and prepared himself, as Steven sigh scratched behind his head.  
  
" Before we get to introductions, I would like to apologize on the behalf of my actions. I didn't mean to yell a you like that, so, all is good. "  
  
The red-eyed male just smiles and holds out a hand for Steven to shake, which he gladly did.   
  
" All is well! I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I believe in bold simplicity! Let's work together on our educational crusade! "   
  
Putting two and two together, Steven believe his Ultimate was being the Ultimate Moral Compass. Of course he liked to follow the rules, but not as strictly as Ishimaru does though. He seemed nice and forgiving, that's until he saw the curious look in Ishimaru's eyes, and sighed.   
  
" Anything you like to ask? "  
  
" Do... you have an Ultimate? And how did you become pink earlier? "   
  
Steven scratches the back of his head, giving a nervous glance before looking away. How exactly was he suppose to explain that he was half alien without it sounding to students who had pretty normal lives, er, somewhat normal lives?   
  
" You don't need to explain yourself if you are uncomfortable! Anyway, you can call me Taka. You said your name was Steven Universe, right? "  
  
The teen nods, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. Thank the Diamonds he did not have to explain a whole ass story about his mother to make Taka understand why he turned pink. He also didn't need to be fighting with someone that yes, aliens do exist and there is an alien race of genderless rocks that look like females and tended to go by she/her. 

" That's a good name, a kind name! You should thank your parents for giving you such an excellent name! "  
  
Steven smiles, he'll make a note to thank his dad once he comes home. Taka was a nice guy under the whole moral compass face, he'll have to hang out with him too.   
  
" And to keep that name from losing it's value, you must devote yourself every single day! "  
  
Steven could feel the sweat drop make an appearance as he gives an awkward smile while raising his thumb up, pretending to agree with Taka.  
  
" Life is worth putting every ounce of effort into it! Right? Right! "   
  
At this point, the hybrid felt like Taka was talking to himself at this point but he pretended to be invested in him, nodding and making quiet remarks. He thanks Taka, who bows and thanks him back as he goes to the next person, a young girl with circular glasses, dark purple hair, a dark school girl outfit and seemed as if she was nervous and shy. He said a nervous hello before she started to speak.   
  
" N-Not that you'll remember my n-name anyway, but... I'm T-Toko... Toko Fukawa. "  
  
Geez, this girl right off the back is straight up pessimistic, huh? It reminded him of when Lapis came and lived with them for the first time after been freed from the mirror by him. He had a feeling that her Ultimate was the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, which is cool. He loved reading stories, especially ones where he could talk to with Connie about, and remembered that the gems would read him bed time stories and Garnet made all the voices for the characters. Once, he tried to write a book on his own time but it was super hard for him, so he gave anyone props who could write stories. He could see that Toko was getting uncomfortable before realizing he had been staring at her while thinking.  
  
" … Wh-What? I-It's not polite to stare, you know. "  
  
He was going to apologizes until he saw how angry she looked.   
  
" Stop staring at me like I'm some filthy creature! " 

Well, that went from a 0-100 really quick as Steven took a step back.   
  
" Filthy creature? No, I just was- "  
  
" I know what you ' just ' thought "   
  
Toko interrupted Steven, who was in complete shock.   
  
" You just thought you've n-never seen such an ugly women. You just th-thought it was sooo funny...! "  
  
Steven was sweating out of embarrassment and confusion, what the hell did she get that idea from?   
  
" No, that's not what I was thinking at all... "  
  
" Don't bother trying to l-lie to me! "  
  
She points an accusing finger at Steven. It was taking a lot for the half gem to not lash out for the second time today but it was so hard when she was making accusations. He could feel the rage bubble up in his chest.   
  
" I know it's true. Otherwise, you... I know you can't stand looking at me! "  
  
He could feel how much he just wanted to explode, but he didn't need to do that, he didn't need to tarnish his reputation and be left friendless. He's surprise some people like Makoto and Taka can forgive him but could they forgive him after lashing out on a girl whose accusing him? Probably not. It was better to let her lash out at him than him daring to hurt her, because as much as she was annoying and straight up wrong, he wouldn't be any better if he resorted to violence.   
  
" Wh-Whatever, I don't really care. I'm used to it. "  
  
Steven takes deep breathes in and exhales, he needed to calm himself and just... bottle it up for later. He goes off to find someone else to talk to, and to meet after he had completely calmed down. He decided to go greet the blue haired and blue eyed girl who previously mentioned to just get this over with. He smiled and waved at her and walks up to her.   
  
" Hi, I'm Sayaka Maizono. I look forward to getting to know you. "   
  
Sayaka gives a sweet smile and blushes slightly, in which in return, Steven gave her a sweet smile back.   
  
" I'm Steven Universe. I can't wait to get to know you too! "  
  
Based on her look and gut feeling, he felt her Ultimate is Pop Sensation, because she nailed that look down. He felt eyes burning in the back of his eyes, which was Makoto who was talking to the big, buff man. He must know her and didn't like it he was around her. But than he realize that Makoto wasn't looking at him but looking at Sayaka. Oh, he was going to tease him later, he thought with smug look at Makoto, who saw him and blushes before turning back. He looks back to Sayaka.   
  
" Hehe~ Don't tease Makoto, it's fine if he stares at me. "  
  
" Wh-What?? "  
  
Steven was really shock, how did she guess??  
  
" I'm psychic. "  
  
Steven felt a little weird, he didn't like this. It was strange, and he never met a gem like this. She smiles at him, which made feel like she was...   
  
" Kidding! I just have really good intuition. "  
  
Still, it didn't quite feel right to Steven honestly. Maybe she was hiding something like him? He really only told Makoto, who somehow believed him, but he was afraid to tell the others. Maybe they wouldn't be as accepting of him or worse, they wouldn't believe him at all.   
  
" You're not completely human, are you? "  
  
She tilts her head in a questioning manner, curiosity was as bold as the comic sans font. Sighing, he nods.   
  
" Yeah, the reason why I turned pink is- "   
  
Taka suddenly butted into to the conversation, looking somewhat irritated.   
  
" Jeez, you guys! How long do you plan to waste our valuable time with this ridiculous back-and-forth! "  
  
Sayaka looked apologetic and looked away.   
  
" S-Sorry. I just got carried away, I guess... "   
  
Steven felt bad and looked away, as Taka continued to speak.   
  
" Self-Introductions are for introducing yourself, not bumbling through a bunch of idle chit-chat. "  
  
" Y-You're right... "   
  
Sayaka agreed, in which Steven was somewhat thankful, he would like to keep his gem half a secret... for now. He tell everyone later but now isn't the time. Oh yes, hey I am Steven the half alien and here's all the events that lead up to this point in time. That would be too long of a story, that's for another time.  
  
" Sorry Steven... You can tell me later. "   
  
Then, the teen sees her walk off to Makoto, as he sighs. Well, he can't go back now, he has to tell her sooner than the others it looks like. I went up to an orange haired guy, who looked really cool as he held some jewelries and wore a white jacket with a shirt that seemed to have red bloodstains as a print.  
  
" Yo! The name's Leon Kuwata. What's up? "  
  
Steven smiled. Leon may have given him a tense look, but he seemed really cool like Bismuth underneath. Not saying that Bismuth gave off tense vibes or anything.  
  
" Well, I'm Steven Universe, and nothing's really up. "   
  
He seemed like the type of guy who played baseball, maybe he did? He had that gut feeling that his Ultimate was the Ultimate Baseball Player. Well, Makoto did say he knew who had what Ultimate so he could just ask him later to see if he was correct and all. Well, actually he could ask right now...  
  
" Hey... by any chance... do you play baseball? "  
  
Leon shrugs.   
  
" Eh, yeah, but I honestly don't even like baseball. Like, at all. I've never gone to a single practice.   
  
Steven was surprised, wouldn't the Ultimate Baseball Player, you know, like baseball...? It must be one of those things where someone has something amazing about them but they absolutely hated it. Like him... off the topic about him, he wanted to continue speaking to Leon.  
  
" And as soon as I got accepted here, I quit baseball for good! I have my own dream for the future. "  
  
The half gem was interested, what was his passion that wasn't baseball related?  
  
" My only path in life is getting into music! You can feel that star-quality aura I have, right? "  
  
" Yeah, I do. "  
  
With a smile on his face, Steven made his response to Leon.   
  
" I'm going to be a singer, so all I need is a songwriter and someone on the guitar, and we're set. This new version of me that's chasing after my dream is, like... super cool to the max! "   
  
As much as Steven would like to chime in and say he could help, he couldn't really help but to think that he wouldn't be the best of partners. So, he just listened. Now, he 5 out of the way, there was 11 more to go!


	5. Introductions Pt. 2

Steven went up to a guy, who seemed to sweat in nervousness after catching sight of him. He pushes up his small circular glasses, fixing the way he carried his backpack as he wipes away any sweat that was in sight. It was very clear that he caused a lot of fear in this guy when he threw his tantrum, which made him frowned. Going up to him, the teen waves and avoids any eye contact with this guy, putting one hand in his jacket pocket.    
  
" I... am Hifumi Yamada. But if you want to call me by my nickname, ' The Alpha and the Omega! ' I don't mind. "   
  
As much as Hifumi tried to act brave, and a little bit cocky, Steven still could hear the fear in his voice. Well, it was bound to happen that he would scare someone with unstable emotions that he carried with him. Also, this guy screamed the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, so Steven believed he was just that was his Ultimate.    
  
" Okay, I'll try to keep that in mind... I'm Steven Universe. "   
  
That was a lie, he would rather be dead than be caught calling Hifumi ' The Alpha and the Omega ' at all.    
  
" By the way, how much do you know about the world of 2D art? "   
  
That really caught the half gem off, as he stares before clearing his throat.    
  
" Not much... I only really watched Crying Breakfast Friends... "   
  
The teen mumbled the last part to himself, Crying Breakfast Friends was a show for kids yet he still watched it time from time. Luckily, it seemed that Hifumi only heard the part that Steven wanted him to hear.   
  
" Well, in that world, I am well known and supremely well regarded as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. "   
  
Steven called it, he absolutely knew it. He smiled slightly at his achievement, as his eyes rested at half lidded from how tired and burned out he is from all this interaction when it's only been 6 people now. He swear, he probably had bags underneath his eyes now, but that was usually normal nowadays. He wasn't really noticing Hifumi's facial features as it goes into a cocky and proud look.   
  
" I once sold 10,000 copies of one of my fan comics at a school festival. The event has passed into legend... Some of them didn't get it, of course, saying I'd ' tainted ' the event. How stupid can you be!? "   
  
Shrugging, the hybrid started to really get uncomfortable around Hifumi, he was ONE of those guys. Thinking about that sent shivers down Steven's spine.   
  
" The words of such idiots mean nothing to me. I am like Van Gogh- utterly unappreciated in my time. "  
  
Okay, Steven had to admit, yeah selling 10,000 of your comic to your school is pretty impressive. That being said, it did not change how Steven still felt very uncomfortable around Hifumi.   
  
" I am a solider, serving night and day to destroy all mindless preconceptions about fanfiction. "   
  
Steven stopped dead in train of thoughts. Was he really comparing himself to a solider? Shaking that thought away, he didn't want to think about it since it would bring up memories of when the Diamonds weren't so willing to change. Or the fact that multiple gems tried to kill him for what his mother had caused.   
  
" I'm sure if you were to observe my work, Mr. Universe, you would comprehend its greatness immediately. For my work is filled with the deepest meaning... "  
  
A bit narcissistic much? Steven only gave him a awkward smile nodding, responding with an okay I'll check it as soon as possible when he wasn't goin too at all.   
  
" What meaning? "  
  
" It's about embracing our basest urges... "  
  
Steven really wanted to puke, okay he was never going to talk to him ever again. Making his way through the crowd, he spots a the girl who came up with the idea of getting to know each other. She her hair up weirdly where Steven though she probably used a lot of hair spray. Her clothing screamed athlete of some sort with her red jacket, white tank top and short shorts. She wore normal shoes, and knee high white with her right knee covered in a red band for some reason. He goes over to her.   
  
" Heya! I'm Aoi Asahina! But my friends called Hina. 'Sup? "   
  
She gives a soft friendly smile, it kind of reminded Steven of Connie.  
  
" Hi, I'm Steven Universe and all is good. "  
  
He had a gut feeling that she was the Ultimate Swimming Pro, and she looks like one too. Steven realized how perverted his thoughts sounded and ignores it as listens to her.   
  
" Universe is a cool name, what side of the family did you get from? "  
  
" Well, I got it from my dad's side. "   
  
He scratches the back of his head, giving a smile. Asahina seemed nice enough, and didn't ask of him about his rage of how he turned pink. He realized that he's been guessing/finding out everyone's Ultimate but in no one really knows except Makoto.  
  
" That's cool! Did you get any name from your mom? Like first or middle name? "  
  
Steven stood there, frozen in the spot as his face goes dark and look a bit terrifying. Asahina made a note to not ask him anything about his mom.   
  
" Nevermind, I hope your nice day. "   
  
Shaking his head, he responds a you too as he goes to the next person named Chihiro Fujisaki, who is the Ultimate Programmer. Then, he talked to Kyoto Kirigiri, who didn't know her own Ultimate but was suspicious of his Ultimate. Then he met Junko Enoshima, who is the Ultimate Fashionista, and Monda Owada who scarily is the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. The buff man he saw earlier with Makoto when Makoto was watching Sayaka was actually a women, and Steven found out her name was Sakura Ogami. Her Ultimate is the Ultimate Martial Artist. Honestly, he could see Jasper and Sakura work out together. Then he met the snotty Byakuya Togami, who he thinks he's better than everyone here, and made remarks at his anger. His Ultimate is the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, which made sense for a guy like him.   
  
Then there was Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant. He didn't like how many questions this guy asked about him, and talked about predicting the future and he didn't know he should feel. Steven knew of someone who could predict the future, and he knew that comparing Hiro and Garnet is unfair but this guy kind of knew nothing of predicting the future. There was Celestia Ludenberg, who is the Ultimate Gambler, who he was put off by her... personality. It was like it was fake, that she was making it up. He didn't know if he should really trust Celeste, so he won't trust her at all.   
  
Finally, introductions were done and the poor teen was exhausted from all the social interaction he had to do with all his peers. Togami clears his throat, catching everyone's attention as he pushes his glasses up more on his face.   
  
" Okay, time to get down to business. There is no time to stand around making friends like a bunch of dull-eyed baboons. Especially with Steven Universe, who could easily bring harm to us at any moment given. "   
  
Steven stood there, clenching his fists. Was he really going to bring him down like that??? Besides, he was nice, he helps people, he heals them for crying out sake! Makoto stood besides Steven, as spoke up about it.   
  
" Hey! He's a nice guy! Besides, shouldn't we talk about why we're here? "  
  
Everyone murmurs and agrees with Makoto, which filled Steven with relief. Makoto continued to speak.   
  
" To continue what we're talking about, I think someone said something about a bigger problem or something? What was that about?   
  
Sayaka look nervous, but she started to speak up.

" Well, you see... Makoto, you said a bunch of stuff happened to you and Steven and then you were ' just asleep, ' right? "   
  
Makoto and Steven looked at each other before looking back at Sayaka.    
  
" Well... the same is true for all of us. "   
  
While Makoto was surprised, Steven thought is made sense since he and Makoto had it happen to him. So someone had knocked them all out and decided to separate them into different classrooms. But there was on thing that bothered Steven, why would someone do this in the first place? He heard Leon spoke up.   
  
" Just after each of us got to the main hall, we lost conscious. And when we woke up, we were somewhere here in the school! That's what happened to the two of you, right? "    
  
Steven nods, as Makoto spoke up about his concerns.    
  
" B-But that's just... weird! That every one of us would get knocked out like that... "   
  
The teen would speak up but he couldn't find the energy to speak up, it was difficult. Maybe he'll mention it to Makoto later, when he felt energize. Because after all, this couldn't be some sick prank someone was pulling, right? He wouldn't know since Beach City wasn't at all that chaotic unless there was something Gem related going on. He heard Mondo yell out his opinion.    
  
" Exactly! That's why we're all freakin' out! "    
  
" And that's not the only thing. You both saw where the windows in the classes and hallways were, Right?    
  
Take spoke up, as he put his hand underneath his chin, giving a serious look. Remembering back to the class Steven woke up to, he remember how the windows were all bolted up as Taka continued.    
  
" But instead of normal glass windows, it was a bunch of big metal plates! What's that about!? "   
  
Steven could feel someone's eyes were burning the back of his head. Looking behind him, it was Togami and it looked like he was trying to burn into him to reveal all the secrets he kept but Steven looks away. No, he couldn't, not yet... besides, the problem they were talking about was bigger than revealing his secrets.


	6. Strange Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A/N: Sorry for the slower updates, school is a bitch

Steven really had to stop going into thought a lot, he needed to listen to the people around him. So, he took a deep breathe and listened to what everyone had to say. He saw that Junko was going to speak, as her face went up in confusion, yet disgust. Steven really didn't know how to describe it, since it was contorted with different emotions.  
  
" Plus, all my stuff's missing! Even my cellphone... "  
  
The hybrid gem didn't even noticed that, as he checks his pockets as his face drains slightly of color. Shit, Pearl was going to spam him with unanswered calls and texts, his phone was going to explode. Chihiro gave a nervous look, she must've been shy to speak up but she did so bravely.   
  
" Yeah, you're right. I haven't seen my PDA anywhere, either... "

Steven was still checking his pockets, even his jeans but it was no use, his phone wasn't on him. Making a quiet groan, he felt a nudge and looked up. It was Makoto, of course, as he whispers if he was okay as he whispers back.   
  
" Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. "  
  
He gives a small smile, hiding his worry as he continues to listen to his classmates. Of course, Makoto felt off about that answer but he needed to figure out the bigger problem at the moment. Taka looked somewhat nervous for some reason, as sweat made itself apparent on his face.   
  
" And then there's the main hall here. The front exit is completely blocked by some giant metal hatch. But that wasn't anything like that when I first got here...! What the heck!? What's it doing there!? "  
  
The teen didn't even notice that as he looks amongst the crowd of students, seeing that there was indeed a giant hatch in front of them. He wondered why that was there, but that hopefully will be answered soon. Junko had a fearful look, sweat dripping down from her forehead.   
  
" Maybe we got caught up in some kinda, like, you know... crime or something? "  
  
Leon instantly chimed in, he too was fearful.  
  
" What, like... a kidnapping? You think maybe someone grabbed us and hauled us off and we're not actually at school? "  
  
Well, almost everyone was fearful, after all, what the hell was going on? Steven even was a little worry himself, what if he can't go home? He needed to go home at some point, make sure that everyone was okay. He was so far away from home, and he didn't know how everyone was and needed at least to know from text. Well, it wouldn't be the first time Steven got kidnapped, or was far away from home but he knew he would get home sooner or later. Here, it was unknown to him, and that was the part that scared him the most. Hagakure seemed awfully clamed about the whole situation as he piped in.   
  
" Come on, don't think like that. Cheer up! I bet this is all the just part of the school's orientation procedure. Yeah, I'm sure of that's it! So I'm just gonna take it easy for a bit. "   
  
Chihiro looked relieved, and so did some students around the front exit room.   
  
" Oh... So you think they wanted to do something to surprise us? "  
  
Steven literally could hear some sighs from his peers, but a dreaded feeling knotted within his gut. He didn't know, but he felt that maybe this wasn't true at all.   
  
" Huh. Well if that's all it is, it's nap time for me. "   
  
Leon made a relaxed look, seeming that he was internally thinking that he was an idiot thinking that they were kidnapped. He smiled, hand behind his head.   
  
" I was up way too late last night, so I could use a little shuteye. "   
  
Makoto and Steven looked at each other, they knew that they could feel the tension was evaporating. The teen sighs, ignoring his gut feeling as he tried to relax. All of a sudden, there was bell that went off. 

  
Ding dong, bing bong 

  
All of a sudden, the tv in the room came on, the static being loud as hell until a shadow of what seemed to be a bear came on. Dread filled Steven as his face drains from his face, fear filled his eyes as he looks at the shadow. He saw that shape before, in his dream where all his friends, family, and the gems, including his mom, were all judging him. It couldn't be real, Steven thought as he felt someone shake him. Snapping out of it, sweat on his face as he realize his mouth was a agap before, he sees a really worried Makoto. Steven could feel himself shake as he pulls himself away, giving the other male a nervous smile before looking away and stares at his feet. It couldn't be... it couldn't be the bear from his dream, right? 

" Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school's broadcast system! Am I on? Can everybody hear me? Okay, well then...! "

Steven's eyes held so much fear, it couldn't but it was! It... really was the bear from dream, and he was terrified. But he couldn't be scared, he was the savior of the galaxy, right? Mentally shaking his thoughts away, he had to bury his feelings away... like he usually does. 

" Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at... right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convivence. …That's all. I'll be waiting! "

Junko was the first to speak after silence had befall everyone, she was silence at first too but fear covered her face quickly. 

" What. The. Hell was that just now? " 

A hmph came from the crowd, as Steven found where the owner was. Togami, as serious as always, turned his back as he started to speak. 

" Well then, if you'll excuse me... " 

Junko didn't look too please as she huffs. 

" H-Hey! What, you're gonna take off just like that!? " 

With a thinking face, Hagakure spoke as he rubbed his chin with his fingers. 

" Ohh yeah, now I get it! This whole thing was just to get us all pumped for the entrance ceremony! Man, thank god it was all a joke. I'd be totally freaked out if this was really. Alright, I guess I'll head out, too. Wonder what they got planned for us next... "

Then he left, and Leon spoke up too as he spoke up too. He complained about not being able to take a nap and how it killed the mood. Chihiro then went with Leon, not wanting to be left behind as Celeste said she would see us all there. Fukawa complained how no onw would care but she would go too. It was only Makoto and Steven who seemed to be standing in unease, both thinking different thoughts but both were filled with dread. Makoto thought about the uneasy feeling within him, how he couldn't get it out of his mind. Sayaka noticed this and went to talk to him while Steven was alone in his thoughts. He was scared, he wanted to curl up and cry, he wanted to go home, but all those thoughts seemed childish, and after all... he wanted to leave home, didn't he? He wanted to leave after inconveniencing everyone, after becoming useless. He wanted to leave so he could have a future, since he never had one planned. And now he was here, and it seemed he wanted to leave but he couldn't now... he had to stay. He was 17 now, and had to act like one or even more mature then that.   
  
He was too busy being in thought, that once he snapped out of it, he saw that Makoto was talking with what's the rest of the group. Sighing, he was going to leave, and so he did, without any of them noticing. Stepping out into the purple hallway, he was going to have a difficult time finding the gym, or maybe an easy time. Lifting his shirt up a bit, he stares at the gem on his belly, maybe he should tell them after the announcement in the gym... maybe not. He should wait a bit, get to really know everyone before revealing such an important secret like being half alien. He didn't notice his feet were already walking, as he mindlessly search the place. Somehow, his feet walk him to a small hallway that was a gateway between the hallway of the school and the gym, and it seemed that everyone was there. Sighing, he could hear Makoto walk up and speak to Mondo, and he didn't know how to feel about Mondo. He was somewhat similar to Kevin, and he hated Kevin to his guts but at least he didn't hate Mondo. He didn't know why he made that comparison.   
  
" God, I had no idea this Hope's Peak Academy place was going to be such a pain in my balls. "  
  
Steven held back his laughter, he should start using that sentence more often. He thought it was absolutely hilarious, to him at least because he wasn't really allowed to swear or say something inappropriate back at home. He guess that was a con on being here.   
  
" It really ain't that much different from the time I spent in juvie. Hell, this place is even worse! "   
  
Sayaka spoke up, and it really got Steven thinking after she said it.   
  
" And why isn't there anyone here? Walking through the halls, I didn't see a single person... "   
  
He really thought about it, as he was thinking he didn't feel or bump into anyone, which was extremely weird. Junko was confused as hell too, but she said what she was thinking on her head.   
  
" Isn't that like, seriously not good? "   
  
Taka pipes up as he was nervous way.   
  
" Th-They're just trying to spook us! They'll take those metal plates down later, I'm sure of it... "  
  
Steven had a thought, but he didn't want to be a negative so he kept his mouth shut. He was surprised when Sakura started to speak, because she usually was quiet.   
  
" All we can do now is hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. "   
  
Mondo looked frustrated but Steven could see through him, that he was scared but he could understand. After all, the message they received was quite cryptic and dreadful.   
  
" Well hell, it ain't like I'm scared or nothin'. Let's just get this over with. Hey! Where's whoever called us here!? "  
  
" Mondo, stop! No running! "   
  
Taka quickly walked behind him. And so everyone left, and it was time to Steven to go inside. 


	7. Principal Monokuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah! Second posting during a school night

Steven didn't even know what he was expecting, but it looked like a normal gym to the teen, and seemed that it looked like a normal entrance ceremony. Makoto had expressed the hybrid's thoughts, and probably everybody's else's thoughts too.   
  
" Oh. It really does look like an entrance ceremony. "  
  
And then there was Hagakure, who was technically might be correct about the whole setup of the entrance ceremony. Though Steven still felt that awful gut feeling, and he didn't know how to really feel. He wanted to be relieved but he couldn't because of the slowly growing panic.   
  
" See? Told ya! It's _totally_ _normal_ entrance ceremony stuff. "  
  
Steven kept a poker face, he didn't need anyone to see what he was thinking or feeling but he was shaking a little a bit. His breath was a bit shaky but he needed to be okay around everyone else. He could hear a huff of judgement behind him, and turning around he could see it was Togami. Bastard...  
  
" Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things rolling! "   
  
That voice, he wanted to physically shiver but at the same time strangely he wanted to strangle that voice. Was it because of his bottle up emotions, the fact that they were trapped, or that he was in his dream? Steven wasn't sure. Everyone was watching the stage, wanting to know what will happen, as their eyes were intense. This was the same for Steven, who he felt a burst of rage all of a sudden but he concealed. Maybe this feeling came out of nowhere because of his Diamond side, after all he noticed how... easily angry the three main Diamonds could be at times and it was the same for him. Popping up, was the very bear that Steven remembered vividly in his dream, it's left side being black and it's right being white. It's left eye being jagged and red with a horrid wicked smile as his right side was cutesy and had a simple dot for an eye. It seem to flail a bit before sitting down on the podium, a glass of water on the bear's left side and the mic and it's right. A confused, small voice up from within the crowd of the 15 students.   
  
" Huh? A... teddy bear? "  
  
He didn't know why, but he was comparing the bear in his head to Bluebird, that little fucktard of a cockroach.  
  
" I'm not a teddy bear! I... am... Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster! "  
  
This bear screamed bad to Steven, and he knew it but the way he talked too. He was cheery, but behind that was deception, how he would know was because he had to be deceptive when it came to bottling his feelings.   
  
" Nice to meet you all! "   
  
Mostly everyone stood there shocked, some stood there without emotion, and then Steven stood there glaring but hide something behind his eyes. Unbeknownst to him, Monokuma had other plans for the boy...  
  
" Wh- _Waaaaaah_! That teddy bear can talk! "   
  
Hifumi shouted in horror, his face covered in sweat as he pulls himself away in fear, almost falling backwards. Taka, sweating, he tried to calm down Hifumi in the situation.   
  
" Calm down! I'm sure there's just a speaker inside. "  
  
But Monokuma wasn't taking that as he any of that shit, as he glares intensely.   
  
" I told you already, I'm not a teddy bear... I'm Monokuma! I'm your headmaster! "   
  
He throw his hands up in the air in rage, but Steven knew this wasn't even one 1% of his anger as he tries to think. Steven needed to leave the room, as he was getting lightheaded. Looking up at the bear, he could only watch the scene unravel before him.   
  
" _Waaaaaah_! It moved! "  
  
Hifumi yelled once more, as Mondo growls in nervousness.   
  
" Seriously man, calm down! It's prolly just a remote control toy or somethin' "  
  
But then Monokuma looked sad, key word: looked. Steven knew that this bear was deceptive as hell when it came to these things, but he couldn't say anything... not now at least.  
  
" How dare you compare me to a child's plaything! You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench... My remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can't recreate or comprehend it! Ah, but don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. I just couldn't BEAR that! "   
  
Like that, Monokuma's emotions kept switching around to the point where Steven couldn't really compare him to a gem with a similar personality. With a glimpse, he could see that Monokuma stared at him for a second, but it felt like an hour as he felt as he was being pushed into a bottomless pit. Frozen, he could only stare at him before shaking it off, that bear was messing him up. Celeste made a deceptive shocked face, even putting her hand to slightly cover her mouth as she slightly gasped.   
  
" ' Bear ' that? Really? You are... unfortunate. "  
  
Quickly, the bear spoke up before anyone else could say something else.   
  
" Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started... "   
  
Junko made a face of relief but raised a brow in confusion too.   
  
" Giving up already? No other stupid bear puns? "   
  
" Quiet down now, quiet down. Ah, okay, so...! "   
  
Once again, Monokuma was interrupted by another student, Sakura.   
  
" He has abandoned the gag... "  
  
Steven could feel the bear roll his eyes even though physically he couldn't.   
  
" Everyone, stand at attention and bow! And... good morning! "   
  
" Good morning! "  
  
Taka responded with such intensity and energy, Steven flinched at how loud he was, was this really going to be one of his peers? Toko scoffed and rolled her eyes, looking away.   
  
" Y-You don't have to s-say it back... "   
  
The bear clears his non-visible throat before continuing his speech.   
  
" Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony! First let's talk a bit about what your school life here will be like. " 

Finally, something truly interesting that Steven could listen into, as he crosses his arms and huffs, he was gaining a headache from how much he was thinking about everything. He swears, his mind was like a storm in the middle of the sea, and he hated it.    
  
" Now, ah, make no mistake- you few students, so full of potential, represents the  _hope of this world_ . And to protect such splendid hope... you will all live a communal life together  _solely within the confines of this school._ Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of this school. Ah, now then... regarding the end date for this communal life... There isn't one! In other words, you'll all be here  _until the day you die_ ! Such is the school life you've been assigned. "   
  
Makoto and most of the students had shocked faces, as Steven looked absolutely terrified. He couldn't stay here forever, he HAD to go back home at some point and even then the gems would come look for him. Hell, knowing the Diamonds, they'll come to look for him too. Toko's face went pale as she shakes.    
  
" Wh-What did he just say? Until the day we d-die...? "   
  
Monokuma brushes over her fear and gave a cheery pose.    
  
" Oh, but fear not! We have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack for all the common conveniences. "   
  
" That's the least of our worries right now! "    
  
Sayaka somewhat yells at the bear, being nice too. Junko looked at Monokuma in disgust as she pulls slightly away.    
  
" Yeah, what the hell? You're saying I have to live here forever? You're screwing with us, right? "    
  
Again, the bear had gotten frustrated and raised his arms in the air out of anger.    
  
" I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can be 100% sure. Ah, and just for your information... you're completely cut out from the outside world. So you don't have to worry about that dirty dirty land beyond these walls ever again. "

" YOU'RE BULLSHITTING! I don't care if you say you're not a liar! I don't believe a fucking word you say! "   
  
Steven was breathing heavily as he had stomped the floor underneath, causing a mini crater out of rage. He was fully pink, and his eyes... they were diamonds. Everyone backed up a bit before he had stomped out of anger, Makoto looking at him with a look of curiosity. Exactly why did he turn pink every time he became full of rage? Monokuma only seemed amused at Steven's actions.  
  
" All those metal plates... THEY'RE MEANT TO KEEP US IN HERE, AREN'T THEY!? "   
  
The hybrid snarled. The bear could only snicker before laughing.   
  
" That's exactly what they're there for! I never expected someone who saved the planet from aliens to be so hateful. It's kind of sad, legend said you were a kid who could talk anyone into being good with your charms. So? Do you get it from your mom? You seem similar to her now, not that I know her. "  
  
He shrugs his shoulders as Steven instantly calmed down from being pink and covered his mouth. Fear and dread had consumed him, he couldn't, he can't! He wasn't his mom! He had this all sorted through already! Comparing what Monokuma said and to what he had become, he realized he had change... for the worse. He looked around the room with fearful eyes as he could see all the shocked and curious looks he got from everyone. The only person who wasn't judging him was Makoto. He kept his mouth shut as he makes sure he secludes himself from the crowd. The bear cleared his non-visible throat once more.   
  
" Anyways, no matter how much you may yell and scream for help... help will not come. And I'll make sure that Steven is unable to use his alien powers to help you guys escape. So with all of that in mind, feel free to live out your life here in reckless abandon! "   
  
Leon sweat a lot, as he stumbles over his words a bit before speaking properly.   
  
" Come on, what the hell is this? I don't care if the school or whoever else is behind it all, this is just a really bad joke. "  
  
It was silent for a moment, before anyone spoke another word.  
~~~~


	8. Murder is Escape

If there was a desk in front of Mondo, he probably would've slammed his fist so hard his hand would bleed. He was pissed, to hide his fear.   
  
" Yeah! Cut this shit out! It isn't funny anymore! "   
  
" You keep saying this is a lie, or a joke. A bunch of skeptics, all of you. But I guess you can't help it, huh? You all grew up in an age where you're taught to doubt your neighbor... Well, you'll have plenty of time to find out whether or not what I say is true. And when the time comes, you'll see with your own eyeballs that I speak the undeniable truth. "   
  
Steven was too busy trying to calm down, as he needed to think about what happened just a couple minutes ago. He had to think, as Celeste responds to her.  
  
" Having to live forever would be... quite the problem. "   
  
" Come now. What's the matter with all of you? You decided of your own free will to attend Hope's Peak Academy, didn't you? And now, before the entrance ceremony is even finished, you've already decided you want to leave? Oh, but you know... I guess I did forget to mention one thing. There *is* one way for you to leave the school... "   
  
Monokuma said ' innocently ' as he makes himself look cute. Makoto could feel it, a dreaded feeling in him, he knew there was going to be some sort of twist to this, wasn't there? Toko seemed shocked, but in a happy way.  
  
" R-Really... "   
  
" As headmaster, I've crafted a _special clause_ for those of you who would like to leave! I call it... the _Graduation Clause_! Now, let me tell you about this fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the _Graduation Clause_! "   
  
The bear explained calmly as Byakuya growled, being somewhat frustrated at the bear with his vague words.   
  
" What do you mean by ' _disrupt the harmony_ '? "   
  
" Puhuhu… Well, you know... If one person were to murder the other. "   
  
Almost everyone was shocked at what Monokuma had stated, was he really saying they needed to murdered each other.   
  
" M-Murder!? "  
  
Makoto shouted out in shock. Steven didn't really know what to do, or what to say on the subject matter. He wasn't a killing guy, his powers were of those of a healer... yet he suddenly had more destructive powers in recent, he'll have to keep those bottled up. He rather stay in this school in a communal life than dare take anyone's life away with his own hands.   
  
" Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. _You must kill someone if you want to leave._ It's as simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible. "   
  
Steven didn't know what to even think right now, after all, he was still freaking about what happened between him and Monokuma in front of everyone. To kill someone, he couldn't kill someone, he wasn't that type of person, he was meant to nurture and heal. The hybrid continued to be speechless, and so did everyone else with that new founded revelation.  
  
" Puhuhu. I bet *that* got your brain juices flowing! Beats the heck out of a human catching a salmon, huh? Like I said, you guys are the hope of this world. But you know... taking that _hope_ and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of _despair_. And I just find that so... darn... exciting! "

The hybrid wanted to get mad, but he was already self conscious about everything that went on earlier. He looked around him, seeing that everyone had some suspicion on him. He could see that Togami was giving him a glare, but a cocky smirk like the cheeky bastard. He was bastard and he could tell from the way he acted and the way he dressed. Sighing, he continued to listen to the people around him.   
  
" What the hell are you talking about!? To kill each other is... it's...! "  
  
Leon was soon interrupted.   
  
" To kill each other is to kill each other. I'm sure there is a dictionary here somewhere if you need it. "  
  
Monokuma acted innocently but Asahina cut through his deception.  
  
" We know what it means, that's not the problem! Why do we have to kill each other!? "  
  
" Yeah! Stop blabbering on with all this nonsense! Just let us go home already! "   
  
Hifumi yelled as everyone seemed to agree, even Steven. The hybrid wanted to go home, he didn't need to get more traumatic!  
  
" …Blabbering? "   
  
The air got a lot more tense as Monokuma leaned over his podium as his red eye glowed bright.   
  
" Blabbering, blabbering, what do you mean blabbering!? Stop blabbering on about blabbering on! "  
  
He pulls back as he look still held irritation.   
  
" You guys just don't get it, do you? ' Let us go, let us go! ' you keep on saying the same thing over and over and over and over...! Listen. From this moment on, this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it? And you can kill as much as you wanna kill! So go on a kill-kill-killing spree! "   
  
Hagakure chuckles nervously as he rubs his nose, looking at Monokuma.   
  
" Alright, come on... How long you gonna keep this up? "   
  
" Eh? "   
  
The bear tilted his head as he puts a hand underneath his non-existent chin.   
  
" You got us, okay? You scared the hell out of us. You can go ahead and reveal the trick. "   
  
The poof-spiked hair as he chuckle nervously even more, wanting everything to be some joke. But Monokuma was still very confused as hell.   
  
" Reveal the trick...? "   
  
" Yeah, cuz I mean... Y'know, this is all some kind of trick and all, right? So uh, like... "   
  
But Mondo soon pushed Hagakure out of the way, alerting Steven.   
  
" Dude, shut the hell up and get outta my way. "  
  
Getting in front of Monokuma, he was really pissed to the point where his voice was like thunder itself. " Listen up, asshole! This shit's gone way too far! What the hell kinda joke IS this!? "  
  
Steven could see that Mondo was visibly shaking in rage, just like him when his bottle up feelings break free.   
  
" Joke? What, you mean like your hair? "  
  
Monokuma said it ' innocentally ' as he could see the smirk on the bear, as Mondo gotten more pissed off.   
  
" FFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-! "   
  
Mondo yelled in pure rage before there was sudden boom, no one really saw it properly but when Steven did, he gasped. It was the floorboards as he kicked off and launch himself into the air, Steven really was doubting to jump up and stop him from something possibly stupid but that would just add more suspicion on him. He didn't want everyone against him because he protected this psychotic bear but he didn't want anyone hurt. He was making his way to Monokuma, and it reminded the time he had a fight with post-corrupted Jasper, when he first turned Pink... Mondo grabbed the bear, and lifted the bear up into the air as the bear started to wave his arms frantically.   
  
" Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I dunno if you're a toy or stuffed animal or whatever the hell! Either way, i'm going to rip you to fuckin' shreds! "   
  
" Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of the school's regulations! "   
  
" Shut the fuck up! Let me outta here, or I swear to Christ... "   
  
Mondo shouted at Monokuma. The bear was quiet and that made Mondo really pissed as he holds his fist in his hand.   
  
" What, no smartass comback this time!? "   
  
But Monokuma started beeping, as Steven put two and two together as his eyes widen in fear.   
  
" Stop that goddamn beeping and SAY SOMETHING! "   
  
But before Steven could say something, Kirigiri had gotten there before him.   
  
" Huh...? "  
  
Still pissed, the confused Mondo responded as Kirigiri stated again.   
  
" Hurry up and throw it! "  
  
And he listened, Mondo had thrown the headmaster into the air, with such aggression too. As soon as he did, the bear exploded in the air, and it shocked the majority of the students. Steven had guessed that he would explode with the beeping, but he still couldn't believe his eyes. Mondo was shocked beyond belief as he stood there frozen, as his mouth was agap.   
  
" The hell!? Th-that sure as shit wasn't a joke. It blew the hell up... "   
  
He yelled, fear still frozen on his face as Steven covered his nose. Steven looked to Makoto, to see his reaction who was in shocked and fear too. Steven couldn't shrugged this off as a weird ass dream, he actually missed home. He wanted to go home as he rather be snuggled by the Diamonds than be here. He could feel the tears in his eyes, but he quicky wiped them off as he didn't want anyone to see his state. He was already dealing with shitty powers from his mom, he didn't needed to deal with this shit and wanted just to be in the gems' arms. He was visibly shaken, and he had every right to be shaken at this moment. Makoto looked over and saw Steven's state, frowning as he goes over and put a hand on Steven's shoulder. He had somewhat of an idea on Steven's pass, and that it really fucked him up in some way but this... this wasn't good for his already deteriorating mental health. All that Makoto could do was comfort the shocked teen, and that's what he did.   
  
" But you know... This means that the teddy bear's been destroyed, right? "  
  
Chihiro stated hopefully, they maybe could escape now from this horrid place, this place of living nightmares. But that all changed when a voice came through.   
  
" I told you, I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma! "   
  
Monokuma popped from behind the podium, everyone in shocked except Togami, Sakura, Kirigiri, and obviously Makoto and Steven who were busy. Leon's face went into a very extreme shock, stepping back a bit as he stares at the situation beforehand.


	9. (Scrapped Execution Idea for Steven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea I scrapped because it's literally Steven is being executed, and why would I kill off the main character??? Hell, why would I make him murder!

Steven could feel the chains being wrapped around him, he knew what he did was wrong and it was an accident but accidents didn't mattered here. Being pulled back, he was thrown into a pink bubble, nervously looking around him, he could recognize the set as being Beach City. He could see all his human friends holding up the signs, all stating for him to die, and that stuff. Steven looked over to see Monokuma, who was lowering down a robotic White Diamond hand as another card board hand came out from the sides. Monokuma then forcefully pulled out his gem, Steven crying and grunting in pain as the gem was being pulled out. Huffing, he fell down his knees as his gem was placed in the bubble next time. Card board Pearls popped out, with a Monokuma dressed up as Pearl came out, he looked at horror as he could see the spears. It was an accident! He didn't mean too! Makoto was only trying to help him, but his anger gotten the best of him. He cried but inside he died, as he smiles through his tears, he greeted death's cold, cold hands. Stabs after stabs he could see through his blurred eyes saw his gem reform his pink self. He slipped away, his hands going numb, and his eyes were lifeless.    
  
Pink Steven stared at the event in front of him, anger coursing through his pink body as he made spiked bubbles appear in his hands. He started to punch his prison, not noticing the Monokuma controlled robotic White Diamond hand as it poofs the half gem. Monokuma was now dressed as a Garnet, as he had the gauntlets and slammed them down as hard as could on the gem. It shattered, leaving nothing but shattered gem parts and a dead body on the set....


	10. The Rules and Regulations

" Uwah! There's another one...? "  
  
Mondo was pissed, but mostly was still shocked but he kept that hidden.   
  
" You son of a bitch! You seriously tried to kill me just now! "   
  
While that was happening, Steven had calmed down but he was still overwhelmed about the situation. He swear, with how much stress he was dealing with, he wouldn't be surprised if his hair started greying. He thanks Makoto for the comfort as he sighs, he couldn't believe if this was a reality. He hoped that the gems were still looking for him, and that they were going to save them before anyone murdered each other. He looked up to watch the event that was unfold behold him as Monkuma stilled looked angry.   
  
" Well, yes. I was serious about trying to kill you. You did violate one of the school regulations, after all. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but you'd better be careful now on. Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a little swat on the butt. "   
  
Steven never had been this pissed at someone, he was always been someone willing to give a second chance but Monkuma was not one of those people. He absolutely despised the bear, before he really realized his thoughts. He wasn't suppose to be despiteful and hateful, and it scared him. Junko looked at the bear with fear.   
  
" H-Hey... So does this means there's like, a bunch more of you around somewhere? "  
  
" Monokumas have been placed all throughout the school, yes. Plus, don't forget the surveillances cameras installed everywhere. And if you're caught breaking the rules, well... You all just saw what happened, right? Puhuhu… And I won't be so forgiving with my punishment next time. So don't let it happened again! "   
  
Asahina was shocked.   
  
" Th-That's not even punishment. That's just... wrong... "  
  
" Now then, lastly... To commemorate your joyous entry into our school, I have a little something for you... "  
  
Monokuma ignored Asahina's remark as everyone looks at the TV that was turning on, revealing a little device that looked like a phone. Steven tried to figure out what it was, but he didn't know what it could be as he shakes out of frustration. He huffs, not wanting to be too piss off at a literal visual of something. Monokuma turned to his side, he looked like he was flustered, making him look like he was receiving thanks for something. He wasn't though, as the room was silence but he kept up his act.  
  
" This is our official student handbook! Pretty cool, huh? As you can see, it's fully digitally. So naturally, we call it... The _e-Handbook_! "   
  
… Silence still filled the room, as Monokuma goes back to being in his normal state. No body made a sound, nor move, so Monokuma went on, brushing over the fact.   
  
" Ahem. Yes, well, moving on... This handbook is absolutely vital to a healthy school life, so don't lose it! When you start it up, it will display your name. Always make sure you have the right one! Now this is not your everyday notebook. It has so many more uses than that! Also, it's completely waterproof. Splash it, wash it, drown it, it'll keep on ticking! And thanks to it's space-age design, it can withstand an impact force of to ten tons. Very resistant! It contains all of our _school regulation_ , so make sure you review them thoroughly! You'll hear me say this a lot, but any violation of school regulations will not be tolerated. Rules restrict, yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be utter chaos without laws. The same thing applies here! Which is why it's crucial we have strict punishments in place for violators. Okay well... that brings our entrance ceremony to a close! Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! And... see ya! "   
  
And just like that, Monokuma had disappeared into what seemly was nowhere. Steven glared at the spot the bear was, he hated that bear, and there was no helping him. Honestly, it was second time he absolutely hated someone. Everyone was shock, he could see that, and it was understandable.   
  
" So, guys... How would you define what we just experience? "  
  
Taka asked, he was shocked, just like anyone else as Steven wanted to speak up, but he thinking about it he probably just keep his mouth shut. Sighing, he looked down at his feet, everyone was going to distrust him since of his powers, and his anger. He fucked up, and couldn't take it back so now he has to make it up by being nice and helping everyone. He'll just do what he was good at, and hopefully that will fix his tarnish reputation.   
  
" How...? Why...? I don't understand any of this... "   
  
Leon commented, not knowing what else to say about the whole situation at hand at the moment. Fukawa clutched her head, as her glasses were somewhat to coming off her face.   
  
" We have to l-live here forever...? Or... k-kill? W-What...? What just happened? "   
  
Kirigiri shakes her head as she looks up, staring at the crowd she was apart of.   
  
" Everyone, we need to calm down. First, let's just to take a second to summarize everything we just heard. Based on what Monokuma said, we essentially have _two choices_. Choice number one is that we each stay here, living a ' communal life ' together until the day we die. And the other choice... "   
  
Celeste interrupts, finishing Kirigiri's sentence.   
  
" If we want to get out of here alive, we have to kill someone. Right? "  
  
Chihiro shook, tears rolling down her eyes as she sniffles.   
  
" But... killing someone... That's... "   
  
" We were abducted out of nowhere and stuffed into this place meant to look like a school. And now we're suppose to start killing each other? This is... This is... this is just! What IS this!? "   
  
Hifumi yelled in fear. " A lie, is what it is. All these ridiculous things we've heard... This all has to be fake! "   
  
Taka yelled in denial, he didn't want to believe it. But Togami shook his heard, making a small tch.   
  
" Right now it doesn't really matter if it's real or fake. What matters is... Is there anyone here who's seriously considering all this...? "   
  
No one really responded, that was until Steven spoke up.   
  
" I am, this wouldn't be my first time dealing stuff like this... "  
  
He crossed his arms, and looked at the floor as he didn't want to look at anyone, not even Makoto. Togami raised his brow.   
  
" Well, you aren't normal. Monokuma, I believe, mentioned that you were half alien... though I don't believe that, you are different, Steven... And you're dangerous. I wouldn't be surprise if you went ahead and started the whole killing game... "   
  
Steven growled softly under his breath, but said nothing as the silence took over again. He had every right to be suspicious, but it still hurt him that someone distrust him. Everyone looked around each other, as Steven could feel quite a few stares at him. No one trusted each other, everyone distrusted each other because of the rules that Monokuma laid out. Steven closed his eyes, he didn't believe that, he wanted to believe that they'll all leave safely. He had to wait for the gems, and when the gems get here, then everyone could leave freely and no one had to die. But... how many days has he been here already? Maybe they thought that he was really busy, so there maybe no hope that the gems thought anything of it. And that hurt Steven, he didn't want to believe all of this was happening in reality... but it was, and he was probably the most suspicious out of the group... the most distrusted. This wasn't what he was hoping for, this wasn't the school of hope he had researched and heard... no, this was a school of absolute and utter despair... and Steven didn't know how to react...

  
_16 students remaining...  
To Survive_   
  


  
Steven couldn't think such thoughts such as taking someone else's life... that would be a horrific thing for him to do. This wasn't right, none of this is right, at all. His hands were clutched into fist as he wanted to wake up, to be in his bed, for Pearl to tell him a good morning. For him to go downstairs, for Garnet to smile at him, for Amethyst to shove food into her mouth. Steven didn't want to do this, he wanted to go home and rest. He heard a voice, he was suddenly out of his thoughts. Right, he needed to stay in reality at the moment.   
  
" So? What are you going to do now? Just stand around and glare at each other? "  
  
Everyone was pulled out of their thoughts, Kirigiri had pulled them all back into reality.   
  
" R-Right... she's right! Sometimes, even if you're nervous or afraid, you just have to step forward! To forget such a simple fact... I can't forgive myself. I'm so ashamed! Please, someone hit me! I can't forgive myself! Somebody hit me! Punish me! "  
  
Steven sweat drops, Jesus Christ was Taka a bit dramatic when It came to small mistakes. He just rubs the back of his head as Mondo rolls his eyes and glares.  
  
" Jesus. If you have all the time to yell about it, you have time to DO something about it. "  
  
" Perhaps, but... what is the mission, exactly? "  
  
Hifumi questioned, a question that floated around everyone's head as they stare at each other. Leon scoffs.   
  
" Idiot! To look for a way out, duh! "   
  
" And we totally need to find whoever was controlling that stupid bear and beat the hell out of 'em. "  
  
Junko growled as Chihiro came in, nervous as always.   
  
" …B-But before we do all of that, maybe we should take a look at the handbook... It's probably best to check out the _school regulations_ Monokuma mentioned before doing anything else. "   
  
Celeste smile, giving a simple giggle.   
  
" True. If we stumble around with no clue what the rules are, something like that might happen again... "


End file.
